Date Me
by writtenby
Summary: Sena isn't paying attention in practice as it nears White Day, and Hiruma decides he needs to solve that little problem. hirusena


**disclaimer: **i don't own eyeshield 21  
><strong>title: <strong>Date Me  
><strong>summary: <strong>Sena isn't paying attention in practice as it nears White Day, and Hiruma decides he needs to solve that little problem.  
><strong>dedication: <strong>my frienddd  
><strong>notes: <strong>ergh um i probably ripped off 10000 stories in the making of this lol sorry didn't mean to ^^ also i'm sad because i've been going through the entire eyeshield 21 archive and i've read all the shin x sena stories, and now i'm making my way through the hirusena stories and i won't know what to do after this :( es21 is like my life rn, idk enjoy

.

.

.

It was true that he'd been getting a lot more attention after the Deimon Devilbats won the Christmas Bowl. That attention had been ramping up since it was revealed he was the legendary Eyeshield 21 of Notre Dame, but not really.

It was soon approaching White Day, and he was expected to give something back to all the girls that had presented him with something, most notably chocolate, during Valentine's Day. Although he couldn't compare to Sakuraba, who, as he heard from Hiruma, had to call his dad to drive him and the entire beat up pickup truck full of chocolate home for him. He was too polite just to shove the bunch of "fucking chocolates" in the incinerator, in Hiruma's words.

But still, Sena was pretty sure he'd gotten a fair amount in comparison to Monta's empty hands. Monta convinced Sena that he'd gotten a few but had rejected them in favor of waiting for Mamori's, which, as Sena pretty much guessed, never came, leaving Monta in a crazy spiral of frantic depression.

Monta was probably one of the only ones who could look energetic while being depressed. In fact, Mamori had only given chocolates to Sena, and they were sort of obligatory chocolates, as he was rather close to her. Needless to say, Monta hadn't been happy.

'_But none of that now_,' thought Sena to himself. What was he going to do about all the presents he had to give? He didn't even know who some of the girls were, much less their names! His cell phone still contained a pitiful amount of entries – his team, Mamori, his parents, the home phone, Mizumachi, and Shin. He had almost asked for Sakuraba's too, as he was one of the friendlier football players, but had decided against it after realizing the mob of girls and boys (really, Torakichi was painfully obvious) hiding in the bushes waiting for Sakuraba to speak his number out loud.

All practice, he was worrying. He never had this problem before this year – he didn't even know what gifts to give! Chocolate? Flowers? Maybe he should ask Mamori, but then again, she'd never really given chocolates to anyone but him on Valentine's Day, and she never asked for anything on White Day. But Sena was pretty sure that boys gave her stuff on White Day regardless of whether or not they'd received anything from her.

Hum. There was a loud popping noise. There it was a again.

"Hiii!" Sena shrieked as something plastic and rubbery hit him on the ankle.

"Hurry up, fucking shrimp!" Hiruma cackled. "You're getting left behind by Kurita! I'll fucking kill you if you continue to slack."

In horror, Sena looked around and realized that indeed, _Kurita _was plodding along in his heavy jog ahead of him. He'd never – could never have imagined that Kurita would someday end up faster than him. In a burst of speed, he dashed forward and shot in front of Kurita and even Yukimitsu, a long way ahead.

He still could not help but drift off into panic mode. The next time he was startled out of his thoughts was again at the painful feeling of rubber bullets bouncing off his "golden" legs.

"What's wrong with you today, fucking chibi?" Hiruma yelled across the field. "You've been losing out to fucking monkey boy." Sena blinked and glanced at the person ahead of him.

At least Kurita wasn't beating him anymore.

"U-Um," Sena replied to Hiruma's question. "There's nothing wrong."

Hiruma raised one unbelieving eyebrow.

"I guess I just," said Sena meekly, "am worrying about what to do for White Day."

The blond haired quarterback rolled his eyes. "Fucking girly shit."

"B-But I really don't know what I should do!" Sena whined. "What if I get m-mobbed like Sakuraba if I don't do something? I m-mean, there's no way I could compare to him, b-but I think if you know what I mean then you can probably tell what I'm saying…"

"Etcetera, etcetera," Hiruma drawled, waving Sena's rambles away. "I'll fix your little problem, but you better be prepared for practice so hard you'll be fucking sore for weeks."

"Y-Yes!" the running back stood straight up, fingering the edge of his jersey.

"Date me."

.

.

.

_hoho why is this a oneshot_


End file.
